Ashes to Ashes
by Aly04
Summary: Someone comes back to claim Ash as the Roadhouse reopens. But after getting cut on some glass, the new girl passes on to Dean something she wanted to keep a secret.
1. I Love This Bar

The gravel outside the Roadhouse crunched underneath Dean's boots as he made his way inside. Ellen had rebuilt the bar to a new glory and soon it would open back up to hunters and wayward souls. Sam was sitting at the bar along side Bobby enjoying cold beer Ellen had brought out for celebration. She popped the top of another and slid it in front of Dean.

"Drink up Dean. This may be the last moment of peace we're gonna get for a while." she said, taking a long swig of her beer.

"You expect hell on wheels to roll through that door?" Bobby asked.

"Any minute now. I got a feeling that everything's gonna change quick. And I don't mean all the things that escaped from hell." she said.

"Then what do you mean?" Sam asked. Before Ellen could answer, the door opened and the bright sunlight poured through. A young woman toting a large duffel bag and a backpack slung over one shoulder walked in, the heels of her tan boots pounding on the hardwood floors. At first Dean thought it was Jo, returning from wherever she was. As the door shut behind the girl, he realized it wasn't her.

She dropped the heavy duffel to the floor followed by the backpack. She fiddled with her flannel shirt with her hands, pulling it tighter across her body. She scanned the foursome, as if wondering who to trust. Her blonde hair flittered in the breeze of the fan rotating around the room. Dean and Sam just sat there in amazement, wondering who this girl could be and what she was doing at the Roadhouse when Ellen finally spoke.

"Hello Evelyn." Ellen said. Her voice reverberated against the walls of the bar. Bobby nodded towards her, acknowledging her existence. Sam looked over at Dean who shrugged.

"Ellen, Bobby. I take it you're Sam and Dean." Evelyn said, pointing toward the boys.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Evelyn, and I'm here for Ash."


	2. You Got the Time?

Dean choked a little on beer when he realized Evelyn was serious. Ellen tapped her hand nervously on the bar.

"I'll go get him." she said, and slid out from behind the bar to the backroom. Sam leaned in towards Bobby and whispered in his ear.

"I might be mistaken but I thought you guys said Ash died in the fire."

"He did." Bobby said. Ellen returned and Evelyn watched her walk across the room like Ellen was going to run off from her.

"This is all we got." she said, handing over Ash's watch to her. She ran her small fingers over the watch, wiping away remnants of soot and ash.

"Hm. He loved this watch. One of the few things he cherished besides that laptop of his. Is this all?"

"Yeah, when we finally got back here, that's all was left. No bodies, just a few objects lying around."

"Thanks Ellen. Bobby, it's nice seeing ya. Sam, Dean." she said and slung her backpack back over her shoulder.

"Wait, where you staying Evie? Just in case we need to reach you." Bobby said, stepping up from his barstool.

"I don't know yet. I just got in, flight was long. I think I'll just go to the nearby motel down the street and crash there. I'll give you guys a ring when I'm settled." she said and picked up her duffel.

"Evelyn, why don't you stay here. I've gone ahead and rebuilt a room where Ash's old one was. There's a bed in there and you're then welcome to stay."

"I wouldn't impose on you in any way?"

"No, in fact, it would be nice to see another friendly face when we open the bar back up."

"Thanks." she said and pointed her bag in the direction of the back room. Ellen nodded and Evelyn made her way back. Ellen and Bobby let out a long breath as if they were holding it in since she arrived.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"That was Ash's younger sister. She never came around much, only dropped by about two times in the past five years. She uh, never agreed with Ash's lifestyle choice." Bobby said.

"You mean using his knock out computer skills to help us hunt down demons?" Sam joked.

"Exactly. She wanted him to grow up and hated visiting him here. I think now she's regretting it a bit now." Ellen said, popping the top of another beer.

"What's her glamorous job that makes her so much better then us?" Dean asked. Ellen looked up and Dean knew what as coming. He slowly turned around, the seat of his barstool squeaking as he turned.

"I'm a teacher." Evelyn said.

"Wonderful." Dean said and turned to hide his face.

"Ellen, could I trouble you for a beer?" she asked. Ellen grabbed another, popped the top and passed it to her. Dean started to clear off some stuff from the bar to make a little more room for her but she brushed it off and headed towards a table in the back. Dean rested his head on the bar and wanted to bang his head against it for his stupidity.

"She's not very social is she?" Sam whispered.

"No, she's a loner. Kind of like the opposite version of Ash. Straight laced as they come and quiet as a mouse. Never talked much. In fact this has to be the most I've ever heard her say before. New record." Ellen said. She took a long swig of her beer and threw a towel over her shoulder.

"Sounds like Sam." Dean joked, giving his brother a little shove.

"It could be worse, she could be you." Sam said, causing Bobby to laugh.

"All right you two, why don't you go downstairs and get a couple cases of beer. We open up soon and I expect a lot people here tonight. Hunters were never good at timing." she said. The boys slid off their respective stools and headed downstairs. Ellen leaned in towards Bobby.

"Something bothering you about this?" she asked.

"Damn straight." he said and drank the rest of his beer.


	3. Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself

--Dean--

Ellen wasn't joking about hunters arriving early. Trying to make my way through the crowd of people was harder then I expected without gaining strong glares from them. Sam sat in a corner, typing lord knows what into his laptop. I suspected it was journal of some sorts like their fathers, only compiled online. After going out back to take out a bag full of trash, I opened to door to find three burly men staring me down.

"Gentlemen." I said, wiping my hands on my pants. They eyed me up and down, getting closer and closer to me.

"It's a Winchester." one of them said. Now I wouldn't normally back down from a fight but didn't want to disrupt Ellen's joy as she served up cold ones to any one who passed through the door.

"I gotta, get something from in here." I said and rushed into the back room. With my back against the door, I muttered a few choice cusswords underneath my breath when I realized I wasn't alone.

"Problem?" Evelyn asked from her perch near the window.

"Just some guys I owe money to. Nothing big." I said. She turned her head back to the window and kept her eye on the horizon. The sunset made the room a bright color of orange and red.

"I don't think we've met formally. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." I said, extending my hand out towards her. She looked at me before sliding her tiny hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you Dean. Evelyn Hart."

"Hart, I didn't know that was Ash's last name."

"It wasn't. He's my half brother." she said, sliding a leg underneath her. A book was laying on the bed and it caught my attention.

"So you're into crime novels. I'm not a big reader myself but if I was, this one would be on my list."

"Borrow it, I've already read it." she said. I picked up the book and gave it a once over. It was little long for my taste but seemed halfway decent. The cover was tattered and the spine had seen better times.

"Jeeze how many times, 100?"

"A few." she said. I finally elicited a smile from her. I was about to say another witty comment when the door bust open. Sam stumbled in, laptop underneath his arm.

"Dean did you check out those guys near the back. I thought they were ready to kill me." Sam said, pulling his laptop closer to his chest.

"Sure they didn't just want your phone number?" I said, chuckling at my comment. Evelyn though, remained stoic and Sam rolled his eyes. "Just check if the coast is clear you idiot." I said. Sam cracked open the door, letting his eyes peer out on the crowd when he jumped back.

"Would you boys quit goofing off and get out of there. Ellen needs a few more cases of beer." Bobby's voice said from the other side.

"Right away." Sam said after taking breath.

"Check yourself you might've wrecked yourself." I said, laughing once again. A small smile crept up on Evelyn's face as Sam and I slid out the door.

"Nice meeting you Evelyn." I said.

"Nice meeting you too Dean." she said. I gently shut the door and followed Sam and Bobby down to the basement. Setting the book on top of a case, I grabbed a large one off the nearby stack when I caught Sam peeking over at the book.

"What?"

"You read now?"

"I've always read."

"Something that doesn't have pictures?"

"Funny."

"Now I better check myself before I wreck myself. Ha!" Sam said making his way up the stairs. I grumbled as followed him upstairs. I set the case down before grabbing a beer for myself.

"Hey Bobby. What can you tell us about those Hulk Hogan wannabe's by the back?" I said, pointing to the large guys Sam and I ran into earlier.

"Those guys? I wouldn't want to tangle with them. They're the Costing brothers. A little on the stupid side but they're good muscle when you need to hire some. I take it they tried to scare you?"

"Dean ran like a little girl to Evelyn's room." Sam said.

"You did the same thing dumbass."

"Yeah but at least I waited until they were less then five feet away from me." I threw my bottle cap at him and was about to tackle him when Ellen shot me a look.

"Still afraid of Ellen?" Bobby said, handing off a few beers to group of hard looking women.

"I swear it's like the mother I didn't get to have. That or every mother of a girlfriend I've had." Bobby laughed before heading off with a bucket of beer.

"You think they're out to get us?" Sam asked.

"Well they did know who I was. And I bet you cash money they're part of the group that's going to be out to get us once we step an inch out of line. We just need to keep our eyes open. Now if you'll excuse me, I spy a poker game that I can hustle." I said.


	4. Leave Your Dirty Feelings Deep Inside

--Evelyn--

Around 1 am, I emerged from my hiding spot and made my way towards the bar. Most of the hunters had left, leaving just a few stragglers and people Ellen knew. I wondered if Ash was here, how many people he knew and talked to. I sat at the end of the bar, got a beer from Bobby, and opened up my book. I decided reading _Judge and Jury_ by James Patterson seemed like a safe bet to wind down the night with. I could hear a bunch of rowdy boys in the back and spied Dean, who was down at the other end of the bar drying off some glasses, eyeing them down. Sam and Bobby were sitting next to him, engaged in some deep conversation. I went back to my reading when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse miss, but has anyone told you that you happen to be the prettiest girl in this bar?" a voice said from behind me. I could smell the whiskey on his breath as he leaned in closer. I took a quick look around and noticed at Ellen was standing outside, talking to some people I recognized from pictures.

"Well I guess that's easy seeing how I'm the only woman in the bar right now." I said. I turned away from the loser and tried to get back into my book.

"Hey, I was talking to you." he huffed back. I waved my hand in front of my face trying to stave off the heavy scent of whiskey.

"And I wasn't." I retorted and turned back to my book once again. His hand grazed my back and slid up my spine.

"Come on babe, I could show you good time." he said, trying to nuzzle my neck. I shoved him away.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Dean shouted, walking towards us. I stood up as he turned toward Dean.

"Hey buddy, I wasn't talking to you." he said and turned back to me. As soon as his eyes were on mine, well my chest, I punched him square in the nose.

"Aw!" he screamed and bent over.

"Hey you're right. You are showing me a good time." I said before adding a nice kick to his stomach. He crumpled to the floor.

"What's your problem?" he said through a pained voice.

"Just want to make sure you have a fond memory of me. Now next time you'll remember to keep those feelings inside huh?" I said. His friends rushed over to help him up and they all staggered out of the bar. I looked around and most of the people left were staring at me.

"What?" I said. A collective muttering of 'nothing' rose up and I sat down at the bar.

"Damn." I heard Bobby say from his seat. He slid down a shot of whiskey for me and I threw it back.

"Now I've lost my place." I said, closing the book. Sam, hands shoved in pockets, walked over to me.

"Nice fighting." he said, grabbing the stool next to mine.

"Thanks. I guess those classes at the Y did pay off."

"Never pegged you as such as hard hitter." Sam said as he passed me an ice cold beer. The outside was covered in condensation and slipped from my grip. It landed with a loud crash on the floor and ended up all over Sam's pants.

"That's not where the beer is supposed to go Sammy." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes at him and shook his foot.

"I'm gonna go change now. Otherwise tomorrow I'll be a walking advertisement for whatever beer this is." he said and headed off towards the back. I stifled a laugh and I heard the squishing from his shoe.

"Forgive him for he is young." Dean said, mopping up the beer off of the floor.

"I'm younger then he is Dean."

"Yes. Yes you are. But you are a woman which can indicate that you're smarter." he said, setting the beer soaked mop against the bar. We both leaned down and stared picking up the shards of broken glass. The glass was slippery and was hard to keep a hold of. I carefully picked up a small piece of glass when I heard a small sound from Dean. Looking down at his hand, I could see the small cut with blood leaking out.

"Damn it." he muttered. I set the piece of glass that I had in my hand on the ground and wiped my hands off with the towel.

"It doesn't look that bad." I said. I started to wipe his hand off with the towel. I laid it down over my hand and quickly put it over his, pressing down as hard as I could without hurting Dean. While gauging Dean's reaction to the pain, I felt something sharp pierce my skin.

"Ouch." I said and pulled back my hand. The towel, which was now soaked in Dean's and my blood revealed a small hole where the nearly invisible glass shard hidden in Dean's cut had passed through. I didn't see the hole when I started using the towel My palm had now had a small cut where the glass had dug in. I saw Dean's eyes widen as he realized that the glass had cut me.

"Did-- did you bleed on me?" he cautiously asked. I took a deep breath in.

"I think so."


	5. My Blood, Your Blood, Our Blood

--Sam--

Ellen looked at Evelyn's hand while Bobby looked at Dean's. I sat and watched as they both looked over their hands, carefully removing any other glass shards with tweezers to prevent any other damage.

"I'm sorry Dean. I swear I didn't notice there was a hole in the towel. I would have never done that if I knew it was there." Evelyn said, a hint of sadness hovered in her voice. Dean looked up at her.

"Don't worry about it." he said and quickly looked down back at his hand. Evelyn turned her head away and a blush crept up her neck. I could tell she was embarrassed and Dean was not helping any.

"Well, you two have any diseases the other two should know about?" Ellen said, wiping away the remaining blood on Evelyn's bandaged hand.

"Unless you count being demon food in about 8 months, I'd say no." Dean said.

"Demon food?"

"Long story."

"Right."

"What about you?" I asked. I noticed a slight flickering in her eyes. She stared me down, trying to make it seem like she wasn't lying, but I could tell something was amiss.

"I'm fine. I had to get my blood routinely checked each year and I just had it done before I came here." she said, gingerly holding her hand in the other.

"Good to know. Come on Dean, let's go to bed. It's late." I said. Dean looked up from his bandaged hand and gave me a long hard stare. "Let's just go. I bet Ellen has some stuff for us to do in the morning." Dean hesitated before finally getting up and following me out of the room. When we were alone in the bedroom, Dean sitting on his bed while I threw out some clothes on mine, I could hear him muttering to himself.

"It's not right."

"What's the matter Dean?" I said while pulling out a pair of pajama pants.

"Do you get the feeling that something is wrong. That there is something that Evelyn isn't telling us?" he said, absent mindedly rubbing the edge of his bandage.

"No I don't Dean."

"Come on Sam. I saw the way you looked at her when you asked if anything was wrong. You know something is up." he said, drawing out his own bag from underneath his bed. I struggled with what to say. I knew there was something she wasn't telling us, but I knew there was a reason.

"Yeah I think she isn't telling us something. But just let it go. She'll tell us eventually." I said, climbing underneath the warm comforter Ellen provided for us.

"Whatever dude. I'll find out what it is. No woman can resist my charms." he said. I paused and laughed.

"That's funny Dean."

"What? I can't help it that I'm Mr. Irresistible. Every woman I've encountered wants me."

"Okay, then what about the preacher's daughter, and Sarah. And don't forget about Madison."

"Those were flukes. Something in their DNA. But underneath, they wanted me."

"You just keep telling yourself that Dean." I said. I shut off the light next to my bed and settled into sleep. But the thought of Evelyn's secret kept racing through my mind. I'm pretty sure Dean was thinking the same thing.

-Dean-

I was running, running as hard as I could. I could hear myself panting and I could see my breath in front of me. It was cold outside, cold enough that I could feel the shivers down my spine rage through the rest of my body. I looked over my shoulder and there was a man, holding a bloody knife, coming after me. I continued to run, my chest heaving and pain burning in my legs. Losing my balance, I fell and I fell hard. My body slammed to the ground, my arm curling underneath me. I could feel the snap as the bone broke underneath my weight. Before I could get up the man was standing over me. All I could make out was the devilish grin he wore.

"Bye bye." the man said before plunging the knife into me. I screamed as my body writhed in agony.

"Dean?" I heard Sam's voice say. I opened my eyes and there I was, safe in bed. My sheets were wet with sweat and were clinging to my body. I could feel my fists clinched on the sheets and I let loose before sitting up. Sam was sitting on his bed against the wall, papers surrounding his feet with various chicken scratch all over them.

"Yeah?" I asked before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Bad dream?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Uh, by the fact your covered in sweat, you were clinching the sheets, tossing and turning, and oh yeah, you screamed."

"It's just a nightmare Sam. Everyone gets them."

"Not you."

"Sam I'm only human. Sometimes I get bad dreams every now and then. What are you doing?"

"Well your snoring woke me up early so I am just doing a little research…….on Evelyn."

"Oh yeah? What'd you find out?"

"That she is a teacher at a high school in Illinois. She skipped grades and graduated early. That's why she's a teacher so young. Uh, her mother is Ash's dad's second wife and they are still married. They live somewhere in Oklahoma."

"Quaint family. All right, dude, let's kick start this morning." I said and threw off the covers.


End file.
